Camouflage Smurf (LD Stories)
Camouflage Smurf (AKA "Cameo") is a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. He was originally from the Smurfs cartoon series, but has been changed in Numbuh 404's accounts. His Wiki page is located here. Background Information Originally named "Nobody," he was first introduced in the Season 7 episode, "Nobody Smurf," in which he claimed he was worthless based on his name. After Clumsy sought to help him find a new name, they came across a magical fountain in the forest that contained a goblin named Mystico. After accidentally releasing him and watching Mystico wreak havoc on his friends, Nobody realized that the only way to reverse the curse was to return the goblin to the fountain. Once he manages to do so, thus saving the other Smurfs, Papa Smurf praises him for braving the odds, and says he has "the ability to hide," which turns out to be his talent. (Former) New Identity Initially, he had decided to change his name to "Somebody Smurf" at the end of this episode; this was the only time he had been directly seen in the canon series. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was introduced into the Village, he was one of a good amount of Smurfs who developed a crush on her, although he was shy about admitting his feelings. In "Somebody Learns to Hide," he finally confesses his feelings for her, but is saddened when she says that "Somebody" is not her idea of "Prince Smurf," so he then rethinks his title in the hopes of impressing her. In time, he had remembered Papa Smurf telling him he had the ability to hide, unlike his fellow Smurfs. He had considered Moxette's suggestions being "Hidden," "Hider," of "Hyden" Smurf, but ultimately came to choosing "Camouflage," which could be shortened to "Cameo." Since then, he and Moxette's relationship has flourished into a good friendship, but he has yet to win her heart. Season 10 Episodes While used sparingly in Season 10, Camouflage does have a few episodes that he particularly is name-dropped or appears as a supporting role. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He is mentioned when Clumsy retells the time he released and re-trapped Mystico, but does not have a speaking role. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 In this Season Special, he has no major role. He is mentioned by Moxette in the end of Part 1, which infuriates Mystico, and again later when she explains how he changed his name since their initial encounter. Otherwise, he has no further part to play. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 Feeling guilty about misunderstanding Mystico and him having recently dealt with heartbreak, he joins his fellow Smurfs on a trip back in time to locate a female goblin to be Mystico's new faithful companion. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He has one speaking line in the end of Story One, but is noted for making friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the Smurf Village. He is one of the many Smurfs to mourn when he is stolen for the side of Evil by Gargamel, too. Season 11 Episodes He is set to remain a supporting character, if not perhaps becoming secondary or primary on occasion. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 11 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... A Gift for a Knight - Ep. 16 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Return of the Weresmurf - Ep. 28 Pending... Brainy's Essential Discovery - Ep. 29 He is one of the background Smurfs in Brainy's Imaginarium setting in which "Bernadette" was created. The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Mind Over Smurf - Ep. 34 Pending... Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience - Ep. 36 Pending... Backstage Smurfs - Ep. 38 Pending... Brainy, Smurfette's True Love - Ep. 39 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance Originally, he was just a generic Smurf in a pair of white trousers to match his hat, but after changing his identity to "Camouflage," he sports a white and grey-tone camouflage Smurf hat. Human As a human, he has lightly tanned, pale skin with hazel eyes, a lean build, and stands about 5'5" (American measurement). His hair is dark brown with wispy bangs, small sideburns, and is slightly outgrown in the back. In addition to his camouflage hat, he wears a Smurfy blue tunic with a white long-sleeve turtleneck undershirt, matching leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. His tunic is one of very few to contain front pockets. Voice Actor(s) His original voice was unknown from the cartoon show. One possible modern choice would be the unknown voice actor behind Nick of the sports-and-news-commenting duo from Codename: Kids Next Door. Another would be Gary Cole, who voiced Mayor Jones in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated series. Trivia *He is assumed to be one of the few Smurfs who did not fall in love with Smurfette because, in his only featured episode, he had no interaction with her. *He is right-handed and finds Moxette's left-handedness especially fascinating. He also admires how her writing is so much prettier than his own. *In a non-canonical playwright, he is the character import for a human named Conner Anderson with inspiration from the song "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" by Pet Shop Boys. *His Zodiac sign is Scorpio and his birthday is November 7th. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Original character creations Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents